During the construction of a building, the walls are typically built or installed first whereupon the roof trusses are installed on the top of the walls. These roof trusses support the actual roof, e.g. plates or tiles.
At present, workers typically space and hold the roof trusses during installation by temporarily nailing a batten, a piece of splitwood or similar across adjacent trusses. When the permanent lathing or sheathing is attached to the trusses the temporary batten/spacers need to be removed. Mounting and removing these temporary spacers is time-consuming and they are usually damaged in the process so that they cannot be reused. Furthermore, installing these temporary spacers is highly dangerous. At the time of the installation of the trusses no scaffold is present apart from low scaffolds along the front/facade, thus forcing the workers to climb the trusses to attach the spacers. A drop from such height will cause major injuries for a worker. During installation of the trusses they are held by a crane which obviously has sufficient strength but often the stability and accuracy is low due to weather and the height of the crane.
EP 1213399 discloses a truss spacer and brace. This brace ensures the correct distance between two trusses. Furthermore, this brace is adapted to support the roof during heavy loads e.g. snow. The brace is fastened to the trusses by nails, screws or similar by a worker climbing the trusses. Such mounting process is similar to the process of using a lath and equally dangerous.